


A Good Soldier's Reward

by AzureGigacyber



Category: Heavy Object (Anime)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Impregnation, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man, Other, Romance, Sex, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: Heavy ObjectFollowing his unorthodox rescue of his CO Froleytia from an arranged marriage Quenser is rewarded a very special way from her a day alone in his cabin on base. Making love to Froleytia led to a secret relationship that then involves the ever stoic Milinda next, who wants it just as badly if not more so given that she'd seen them.
Relationships: Quenser/ Froleytia, Quenser/Milinda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	A Good Soldier's Reward

  
  


**Team Bonding and Gratitude**

**By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter One-Baby Magnum Babymaking**

*********

Within the barracks building,close to the building that housed the Baby Magnum ,Quenser was lying on his back within his bunker room wearing a stupid grin on his face over what he did earlier with captain Froleytia and that arranged marriage situation. The goofy grin spread even wider when he recounted how squishy and perfect her boobs felt, the look on that snobbish suitor’s face when he decided to give up on her was the best part. Quenser hated high class people like that and hated the idea of arranged marriages even more. He knew his CO was a fiery unyielding personality that shouldn’t have to go through with something like that. She was no one’s, but...part of Quenser did hope she might look his way affectionately at some point in the future. Still, that was mainly a pipe dream for the most part.

Getting up from his bunk he went up to the window and saw Heivia going out into the wilderness with another seeker rifle determined to catch a deer and barbecue it.

“Heh, he really prefers to do that instead of settling for the rations. Can’t say I blame him, those things are like dry erasers when you get down to it. Hope he has the Captain’s permission this time.” Quenser said out loud to himself till he heard a faint clicking sound coming from behind him, as well as a silky feminine voice.

“Oh he does, I gave him special permission to be out all day hunting at his leisure for deer to kill and bring back.”

“Huh?” Quenser then turned around and saw the sight of his Captain Froleytia standing before him clad in her usual uniform attire but with some buttons of the top jacket undone showing off her cleavage.

The blonde young teen gulped and felt his erection go hard before the gears in his head started turning. Snapping out of his brief trance and stood at attention with the usual salute greeting for a superior. Thankfully Froleytia waved him down to be ‘at ease’, which he then used to shield his crotch with both hands to cover up his erection.

“H-hey, Captain. What brings you here? You sent Heivia out to get food, right? That’s great, I’m hungry for more deer myself and-!” Quenser spoke until his attention was caught by the sight of Froleytia stepping forward to him with sashaying hips. 

She was now up close and personal with Quenser and surprised the blonde boy even further by wrapping her arms around his shoulders pulling him up close to her face. She didn’t have the usual air of authority around her like she were commanding a soldier, instead, her eyes leered seductively at Quenser with tongue licking her lips. His erection only grew harder from this sight.

“C-captain?” He stammered feeling his cheeks blush as Froleytia brought a finger up to press into his lips.

“I don't recall giving you permission to speak, Quenser, but I am giving you special permission to have me. Right here, right now.” She purred and leaned down into his face pressing her lips into his and sucking him into a deep long kiss.

Alarm bells rang inside of Quenser’s head as he wondered whether or not this was a dream he was having, if so, then he did not want to wake up. Closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around her waist Quenser pulled into the kiss relishing Froleytia’s lips eloquently sucking apart his lips in a heated embrace.

“Hmmmmhh. Mmnnnhh.” She moaned blissfully with cheeks blushing brightly and body curling up onto her soldier’s body. Quenser, despite being mainly an analyst, was actually well in shape with a fit young body that she loved. 

She pressed her body onto his with her right leg hiking up around his sides pulling him into her frame and allowing his chest to press into her breasts. Froleytia hummed warmly as their make session became intensified the longer it went on. Her tongue came out and pushed into Quenser’s mouth tasting him and rolling along his own in a slimy erotic fashion. 

Quenser was still in disbelief that this was really happening to him, but the furious erection he was having was very much real and prodding his captain’s right thigh as they made out. He grew accustomed to the shock of such a regal yet fiery woman like Froleytia making out with him. She made him feel like putty and continued to slurp hungrily on his tongue for minutes on end until eventually she drew herself back from his dazzled face leaving them both blushing.

“He he he he…..if this is a dream I really don't wanna wake up.” Quenser chortled and then snapped back to reality when he felt her right hand reach down and cup his bulge through his sleeping shorts.

“It’s no dream, Quenser. I can’t stop thinking about how that embarrassing moment you made with me earlier on. When that suitor came knocking and you thought on your feet and saved my ass from an arranged marriage. Granted, I wanted to knock your teeth out for groping me but in the end you saved me from misery and did it with assertiveness too.” Froleytia revealed and leaned into his surprised face licking up his chin and capturing his tongue into her lips for a light suckle. 

Quenser’s erection felt furiously hard right now and started pushing through his shorts underneath Froleytia’s hand. She continued gingerly stroking it making him breathe hotly in arousal before suddenly grabbing the waistband and pulling his shorts down. He let out a surprise gasp when she did that and saw his officer pull back from his face to marvel at his thick ten-inch erection in all its glory. 

“My, you are rather big down there. That makes this even better then.” She cooed seductively and ran her hand along the underside of his dick making him shudder in sensation at the touch of her soft hands. 

Her skin was incredibly smooth and her fingers, despite being strong, were elegant and soft. Froleytia gently gripped his phallus and began pumping his shaft giving him a handjob that made Quenser start breathing raggedly. She looked back at him with a sultry smile and started kissing up his neck and feeling up his shirt using her other hand. She was running it all over his moderately chiseled frame savoring the feel of his muscles while his dick gradually produced a dabble of precum on the tip.

Hearing him whimper breathily and feeling his penis throb Froleytia decided to move on to the next step out of sexual desire. Lowering herself to her knees and feeling his member tap her forehead the senior officer parted open her mouth and swallowed the head of Quenser’s dick into her lips. She felt him air out a winded moan of arousal and tossed his head back gasping in excitement. He looked down to see her alluring eyes gaze back at him with a blush before closing them and pushing her head further on his meat. His mouth hung open agape as she swallowed inch after inch into her mouth encasing his member within her moist spongy throat. 

Froleytia mewled quietly in taste and reached the hilt of Quenser’s dick by poking her nose into his waist. 

‘C-crap…! She’s taken me so deep! Uuaah! This feels so good!’ Quenser aired out and reached his hands over to the sides of her head gripping her face as she plunged his dick into her esophagus. Froleytia allowed it, she was too lost in the heat of the moment to refute any of this and knew what she set out to do when coming here.

Sealing her lips tightly around Quenser’s length and running her tongue all around the amount of dick inside her mouth she began moving her head. Humming tastefully she started bobbing it back and forth in a slow-moving pattern making him feel sensitive and focused pleasure from her lips. She hummed some more and found herself becoming addicted to sucking her subordinate's cock and started working her face faster. Her head swiftly rocked backward and forward onto his dick taking it all inside her gullet and sucking it hard within her mouth. Her tongue swirled around everything going in and Froleytia pursed her lips tightly increasing the slippery friction she was generating.

“Hhooh aahhhh!~” Quenser moaned out with eyes closed in sensation and hot breaths coming out of his lips. The tight sucking sensation of his CO’s mouth tugging on his entire length was quickly building up to an intense release. His fingers gripped her head carefully yet firmly with her head moving even faster to where she was practically fucking her own face on his phallus.

A chorus of wet sucking sounds followed out with him slowly rocking his hips into her face feeling his balls throbbing readily with an impending climax. This went on for a minute and Froleytia worked her mouth furiously on Quenser’s length, making him loudly whimper out in ecstasy till she felt his member begin to throb and pulsate.

Her eyes went wide open when she felt the first burst of sperm blast into the roof of her mouth, she sealed her lips tightly and felt another then another while Quenser held her face firmly into his crotch cumming.

“Ooohhhh! Mmnnhhh!” He groaned out feeling his balls bloat and pulsate sending more thick blasts of his seed down Frolatia’s throat. 

Her eyes became half-lidded in a dreamlike state as she chugged down everything he was offering, and he offered plenty in abundance. Thick globs of his seed oozed down into her stomach as she sucked and sucked for nearly a full minute before he was finished. Once Quenser felt his member go slightly flaccid collected himself and pulled out of Froleytia’s face leaving her lips coated in sperm.

She had a dreamy expression on her face and openly sloshed the cum inside her mouth around using her tongue. 

“That’s so hot….” Quenser breathed out before she tossed him a wink and closed her lips to gulp everything down. With a loud swallow she ingested all of his semen and licked her lips clean in an erotic fashion. He felt his member stiffen back up readily upon seeing it. 

“Very nutritious indeed, I think I might make this my everyday meal, but now let’s get to the real meat of this operation.” She breathed out in a sultry voice and stood up quickly unbuttoning the top portion of her uniform. Down came her brasserie, then came the long sleeve, and after it came her bra all piling onto the floor. 

Quenser became surprised when he saw that her breasts, now exposed in fully nude glory, were a good size bigger than what he initially thought. 

“G-G cup!” He let out utterly surprised as these massive melons hung from her chest firmly and in voluptuous shape. Froleytia giggled at his reaction and cupped them into each of her hands playfully while smiling at him.

“And they’re all yours.~” She added making Quenser lunge at her chest grabbing them into his excited hands squeezing and playing with them at his leisure. Froleytia’s face became flustered immediately for he was touching a very sensitive pair of places with her tits being squeezed between his fingers. 

Quenser held nothing back for he was consumed by lust and went about fondling her breasts excitedly.

“Mnnnh, aaahhh!~” Froleytia moaned out in a breathy wail of excitement. Quenser’s lips latched onto one of her nipples gingerly sucking it like a baby and giving her sensitive waves of great pleasure. Froleytia moaned and shuddered as he continued this treatment and alternated to her other breast sucking her nipple gingerly making her crumble. She felt her nether region become wetter by the second causing her legs to buck inwardly as she struggled to stand up.

She moaned and breathed out in hot aroused breaths allowing this for a few more minutes before grabbing his shoulders and gently pushing him off. Quenser was left standing there looking surprised and feeling his erection become furious with arousal again. She smirked and hastily unlatched her skirt before slipping it down her legs. Quenser now had a full view of her gorgeous hourglass shaped body.

Froleytia had it all; enormous breasts, slim waist, and wide baby bearing hips. All of it accompanied with smooth sexy long legs. He nearly salivated at the sight of her and saw her get pull down her violet panties revealing her moistened womanhood in all its glory. Reaching down with both hands she spread open her pussy lips showing him her pink wetness.

“Come and get it.~” She purred making Quenser pull his shirt off his body and tackle her onto the bed making out frenziedly with her. His hands went back to her massive breasts fondling and squeezing them as he shoved his tongue into her mouth cleaning it out. 

Froleytia held onto his hand and back with her hands allowing him full control as they made out like this for another couple of minutes. Heated breaths exchanged, loud wet moans came out of both parties Quenser’s hands roamed all over his officer’s body relishing her soft skin being handled. His erection pointed at her navel still erect and oozing more precum. Her right leg came up around his thighs rubbing along his body affectionately as they slobbered all over each other. 

When the two of them felt they were frisky enough for penetration they removed themselves from each other’s mouths and got ready to fuck. Froleytia laid back onto the bed spread with legs spread wide in submission, her beautiful slightly pale skin glistened with sweat and sexual excitement as Quenser angled himself above ready to take her in missionary position. 

‘This is it….! I can’t believe I’m gonna have sex with the CO!’ He thought with boyish excitement and rubbed the head of his penis along the moist spongy groove of her slit before pushing it into her body.

“Nngghhh!” Froleytia moaned sharply at the insertion and felt his engorged head spread open her sensitive pussy lips. She let out a rasp of breath and felt Quenser push in a few inches of his impressively thick length, she felt him moan as he legs pressed into her upper thighs. The feeling of his dick plunging into her soft velvet folds proved to be too great for her, she bit down on her right knuckle mewling at the sensation.

Quenser slowly slid in more of his length till he reached the membrane of her hymen, this surprised him a little till he remembered she had kept herself a virgin due to her situation as an arranged marriage candidate. Not thinking about the reasons why she chose to give herself to him he focused back on the matter at hand and looked to her for permission.

“Do it, I’m giving it to you. So you better appreciate me by having sex with me whenever I ask for it, cutie.” She purred and nodded to him for the go ahead. 

Nodding back and wearing a serious look on his face he delivered one strong stroke of his hips into her body piercing her hymen and taking her virginity away. Froleytia mewled sharply in pain and scrunched her face up in mild agony, but she quickly adapted and wrapped her hands around his neck pulling him down onto her lips for another steamy kiss. Quenser melted into it and started slowly rutting his hips into her pelvis feeling the insanely tight pressure of her pussy squeezing in on his length. It was an indescribable feeling that he could not describe, no amount of nudie mags or fantasies could compare. He inwardly grinned at the knowledge that he was now fucking his bombshell babe of a commanding officer.

The slippery velvet passage of her pussy felt like absolute nirvana to Quenser, he steadily pumped into her at an even pace so as to not overwhelm himself of her following the deflowering. Froleytia wasn’t having any of that and wrapped both of her legs around his buttocks pulling him deeper into her body. She let a stifled squeal of pure elation and held onto his back for dear life. Feeling the tightness of her pussy intensify and squeeze down on his length Quenser began pumping faster into her body. His hips lightly smacked into her waist, again and again, making a soft skin slapping noises coupled with her shrill moans.

The bed started shaking with Quenser now slamming his hips hard into Froleytia’s body, her pussy squelched with constant fucking noises and her limbs clung tightly to him as he rutted in and out of her incessantly. He pushed and pumped deeply into her quim feeling her walls suck him in more to the point he pressed into her cervix repeatedly. He had plunged into the entrance of her womb and made her squeal out in reaction before arching her back and quivering. She was about to cum and cum hard with Quenser not logn behind, grooving his waist backward and forward into her pelvis he delivered one powerful stroke after another causing her to shake with an impending climax. His dick plunged wetly into her hole like this for minutes on end till he felt her vaginal muscles suddenly squeeze down fiercely on him followed by her shrill cry of elation.

“Hhaaaaahhhhh!~” Froleytia cried out in ecstasy and quivered wildly underneath his body. Her body shook, her head tossed around, and her mound voraciously pulled on his cock desperately milking him for seed.

“Nngghhh! Oohh yeah! Here it comes! Oohh, Commander!” Quenser groaned out and bucked his hips hard into Froleytia’s pelvis without a second thought and felt his balls bloat thickly before sending thick creamy ropes of sperm directly into her body! 

Her womb opened up welcoming the flow of heavily potent seed to flood inside of her fertile space, Froleytia didn't take any contraceptives nor did she have any around. On top of that it was a risky time of the month for her, but part of her just did not care one bit. This was amazing to her, and if she winds up impregnated then that was that. She’d be happy sporting Quenser’s child. The sex felt just that great for her.

“Oooaahh! Haaahhh!~” She hollered out as she undulated and tossed about underneath his frame. Her lower body raised up and ground into his waist with ass raising up off the sheets clenching. Her pelvic muscles convulsed and pulsated incessantly milking the young boy for everything he had to offer, and he was giving it to her in abundance.

Loud thick pumps of sperm continued for nearly a minute longer till Quenser finally finished cumming. Beneath them was an overflow of semen oozing out of Froleytia’s bloated cunt, she stopped grinding herself against his waist once she came down from her climax and relaxed underneath his naked body.

The two of them slowly came down from their high together and cuddled, both naked and sweaty with each other’s scent. Froleytia had a wide utterly pleased smile on her face while Quenser rested his head in her massive mammaries wearing a goofy one. She reached down and held her hands around his head keeping him them while his member continued to discharge low-pressure spurts of his seed inside of her.

“From here on out...huff...we are making this an everyday thing, Quenser. So please, don't get yourself killed out there when it comes to further battles. I might be carrying your baby now, you know.” Froleytia breathed out and chuckled as a surprised look crossed his face. He gulped and nodded before lifting his head up and capturing her lips into his mouth for another steamy kiss. 

Meanwhile from beyond the slightly ajar door was a pair of electric blue eyes staring shocked at the scene before her. Milinda blushed heavily and quietly walked away undetected to process what she had just seen and wondered what it would feel like doing the same.

“Quenser….?” She uttered to herself in a curious tone and reached down to touch herself down below picturing his naked muscled body slamming into her like he did with their commanding officer.

*********

Roughly an hour later, after some routine maintenance check ups on the Baby Magnum, Milinda retired to the showers of the girls shower room thinking nonstop about what she saw.

“Commander and Quenser...together? I-I know what I saw, but I still can’t believe it.” She uttered to herself as the shower waters rinsed her naked form. Her eyes were entranced in stupor as the sight of them having sex played back to back in her mind. How well endowed Quenser looked, how pleasured Commander Froleytia was, and their copulation might end up with her being pregnant with his child. 

Melinda thought of visualizing herself in her place and when she did a fierce blush would appear on her cheeks and mind would get lost in the fantasy. She absentmindedly reached down between her legs gingerly stroking herself to the mental image of Quenser on top of her rutting his length in and out of her quirm. She leaned her head up and closed her eyes as she started fingering her cunt, she had never done this before and only knew how to do it by instinct alone. 

‘I need to get rid of these thoughts, otherwise they’ll distract me in the heat of battle.’ She thought to herself before her lips opened up with a shrill moan once she dug in her index finger. She wiggled her digit around inside her snatch titillating her sensitive pink slit. In and out it wormed into her core with thoughts of the blonde engineer pushing his tool inside of her like he did with their commander. The steamy waters continued to rinse her naked petite body as did this for another few minutes, that was when she heard his voice coming from the nearby men’s shower room.

Melinda snapped out of her trance and listened closely to hear Quenser’s voice as he thought out loud to himself again. It was an odd habit he had sometimes. Moving up to the exit of the shower room, thankfully no one else was around, Melinda stuck her ear out to hear him talking to himself and see him step into the boy’s shower room all by his lonesome.

She held the sides of the edges with a certain glint in her cute little eyes and decided on a very special course of action.

*******

Arriving in the showers by himself Quenser turned out the hot showers and started rinsing himself in the soothing hot waters while wearing a smile on his face. He was naked with a fair amount of chiseled muscle showing, his member hung loose long between his legs currently flaccid, and he was mentally celebrating the fact that he had sex with Commander Froleytia.

‘It was so amazing…..! Oohh wow, I can’t believe we’re gonna be a thing now. I wonder if it’s a secret thing, heh, I wonder if Heivia will be jealous.’ He thought feeling overly pleased when he faintly heard steps in the shower waters behind him.

“You’re awfully happy. Mind filling me in on the big secret?” A young female voice spoke out from behind him snapping him out of his thoughts and causing him to turn around in alarm.

“M-Milinda?!” Quenser yelped out in surprise till his eyes roamed down her naked soaked body to take her unclothed appearance in. Here was the ‘Princess’, the pilot of the Object naked and wet and standing before him with an eerie look in her electric blue eyes.

‘S-so cute! Also, is this a thing now? Where women who want to have sex with me show up out of nowhere?’ Quenser thought as he took her appearance in.

Milinda was only fourteen years old, and despite having trained her body to pilot the Object she still had the graceful petite curvatures of a beautiful young girl. She was lithe, in shape with wide hips and B cup breasts. Her skin was rosy pink with a hint of honey gold and her hair was as beautifully golden as her face was cute. Her eyes were electric blue due to the extensive experiences with training and piloting, but that only gave her an enhanced look of beauty. 

Quenser often found his eyes drifting down to her hairless mound as she stood naked before him.

Before he could say anything else Melinda stepped forward and pinned him to the wall by pressing her hands around his shoulders and looking him dead in the eyes. A fierce blush adored her face as Quenser felt his heart thump loudly within his chest.

“I...I..saw you and Commander earlier.” She revealed with a stammer making him feel a little afraid now thinking she was going to rat him out. 

‘She wouldn't do that, right? I mean, we’re friends, friends don't tell on each other and expose a potential scandal. Right?’ He thought till she spoke up again.

“I want to feel what she felt.” She said making him stare blankly at her in surprise till the smaller girl cupped his chin and pulled him into her lips for a sweet kiss.

Alarm bells went off in Quenser’s head again as he was now frenching the petite young pilot of the baby magnum in an impassioned way. His eyes were wide and his lips were pried apart by hers in a steamy open mouth kiss filled with love. Eventually, he receded into it and just went with the moment and started kissing back just as feverishly. The moment he did Melinda poured out all her passion and slipped her tongue into his mouth tasting him. She was still redder than a tomato currently but here they were making out finally like in her fantasies. 

She pressed her slippery naked body up against his and felt up the surface of his anatomy using hers. Her tits rubbed up against his chest and her legs curled up sensually along his thighs while his erection prodded into her navel. Quenser reached down and cupped her butt cheeks into each of his hands making her squeal internally at the sensation of being grabbed like that. Feeling frisky she hopped up onto his frame and let him hold her up high as they continued making out passionately.

Hot breaths, wet moans, and sloppy tongue-fueled kisses were exchanged between the two blonde teens for minutes on end. Feeling her loins stir readily for sexual intercourse Milinda broke off from his lips and looked down to see his long pole of an erection sticking up and staring at her. Looking back to him quickly Melinda blushed and nodded before reaching down to grab ahold of his dick to guide it into her quim.

Quenser gulped in mild nervousness as he held onto her petite teenage body carefully, the head of his member pressed into the slippery folds of her cunt with Milinda pushing herself on it entirely.

“Nnmmh! Ahhh!” She whimpered in sharp pain once her hips slammed down to his waist taking in all of his cock inside of her and popping her cherry in one fell swoop. Quenser groaned out loudly at the sensation of her suffocating tightness squeezing around his dick.

“Oooaahhh Mellinda!~” He groaned out feeling her petite body wrap its legs around his waist. The blonde young girl started humping herself onto his dick feeling the thick appendage burrow thickly into her pussy and sperm her womb. It was both a painful sensation yet also a much more pleasurable one that awoken the inner lust demon inside of her.

She locked her hands securely around his neck and bounced herself wildly onto his frame over and over again. The showers continued rinsing them in water and the two, both very lubricated, frenziedly fucked against the wall with Melinda dominating. 

‘She’s so intense! But dammit it feels so good!’ Quenser thought himself as she banged her lower body rampantly against his frame taking his member in as deep as possible and making a chorus of splashing noises because of it.

“Aaahhnn.~ Ah ah ah ah ah ahaahhh, Qwenthuuurrr!” She moaned out in euphoria as she held onto him desperately while her pussy plunged back and forth onto his length. Wet skin slaps continued to echo throughout the shower room for minutes onward, Melinda fucked her petite body furiously onto Quenser’s frame like it was her life goal. She savored the feel of his dick stirring up her insides thoroughly pushing her ever close to cumming.

He held his hands tightly around her buttocks squeezing them in earnest and making her feel absolute bliss when he pumped his hips into her pelvis. They banged noisily together with the two exchanging sloppy frenzied kisses in the middle for nearly fifteen minutes. Melinda’s tight lithe body felt amazing to him, her pussy squeezed and tugged along his length whenever she slammed herself back down onto it in sexual frenzy. She was moaning loudly with breath becoming ragged and cheeks becoming flush when Quenser started bucking even faster into her waist feeling his balls beginning to bloat for release.

She held onto him and slammed herself furiously onto his pole feeling her walls begin to choke his member aggressively just before juices started gushing out all over his waist. 

“Haahh! I’m close! Milindaaa!” He groaned out and felt her slam herself onto him one last time before tossing her head up and cumming. 

She let out a sharp squeal of sexual bliss as her pussy muscles started aggressively milking his length for everything he had. Feeling the intense sucking sensations of her mound around his meat Quenser bucked into her body one final time, reaching the inside of her womb in the process, and feeling his orgasm rip through his body. His balls frequently bloated and pumped thick batches of rich potent sperm straight into the young pilot’s womb! 

Upon feeling the gooey warmth enter her body on a dangerous day Melinda clung onto Quenser for dear life and felt herself become inseminated with his seed. She knew it was a risky time to have such a gamble play out, but having sex with him felt too good and made her lost in the lust. She ground her hips feverishly against his waist feeling her vessel suck out every drop of sperm he produced and letting it flow inside her young body. A peaceful feeling of serenity came over her as she rested her head onto his right shoulder riding out her orgasm.

The two held each other close as they came together over and over again for the remainder of their shower.

‘Huh, I wonder where this leaves me and Commander Froleytia.’ Quenser wondered till he felt another squeeze of Melinda's pussy causing him to shoot another thick rope of sperm into her already stuffed pussy.

End of Chapter

AN: This was a CM for Pitt. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
